Not Alone
by RoboTurk
Summary: Yazoo was left all alone when his brothers died and is asked to join ShinRa will contain smut


The sky poured down rain as the colors of the life stream claiming his younger brother filled the air as Yazoo lie there staring up at the sky. His body was weak but he could still move a little "No kadaj brother please don't take him. '' he quirky sat up to see his older brother laying beside him barely breathing. ''Loz!'' He hugged him tightly. ''You're ok right? You can't die too! You have to be alright! brother!'' ''Don't cry Yazoo.'' His brother teased playfully as his body began fading away. Tears filled his eyes as his brother slowly disappeared into the gray sky filling it with colors. Leaving the mow lone remnant on the cold wet ground as he sobbed for his brothers.

Yazoo was all alone. His brothers have both been taken into the life stream. Why was he left alone? What was the point of making him stay alive when he had no reason to exist? He sat wondering sadly next to the rubble that remained after the explosion. As he thought tears filled his eyes and all he could see was his brothers slowly disappearing from him "Sephiroth" he whispered angerly. "This was all your fault for making us fight. You and mother both abandoned us and caused my brothers to die!" Screamed the sobbing remnant. Just then he felt a sharp blade against his back. The blade slowly penetrated his skim as the blonde man with spikes hair weakly mumbled "this is the last Sephiroth I have to kill" Yazoo jolted up and turned to him "I AM NOT A FUCKING SEPHIROTH! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY BROTHERS!" He stepped back bleeding from the wound in his back. "If you are no longer fighting his battles then I won't kill you remnant. Just don't challenge me. I'm in no mood for any more battles." Cloud spoke quietly and proceeded to walk away leaving Yazoo to lay in despair.

"Hey you alive over there?" A familiar voice pounded in the remnants ears. He looked up to see the red headed Turk Reno staring down at him. The Turk grabbed him by the harm and helped him up. "You look pretty beat up yo." Reno smirked down at the barely conscious remnant. "What do you want? I don't want to fight any more. " he said sadly looking at the ground. The Turk placed an arm around the silver haired remnant and started walking. "Hey who said I wanted to fight ya?" He chuckled as Yazoo blinked in confusion. Why was his former enemy being so nice? It made no sense to him but he felt the sadness fading away slowly. "Why are you acting as if we weren't enemies not even an hour ago?'' He tilted his head to the side. The Turk looked at him for a few moments as if trying to come up with a reason. ''Err well .. ah the boss wanted me to come get ya. He Said you'd be useful his company. '' Reno smiled and chuckles as he took Yazoo's arm and dragged him to the helicopter. Yazoo didn't know weather he should go with him or protest. He wanted to go with Reno but he Had no desire what so ever to go anywhere near Rufus Shinra. He despised Rufus for what he did to his younger brother. Buy where else could he go? He didn't fight With Reno about it. He let the Turk take him away from where his brothers had died

They came to the large building surrounded by green scenery. Yazoo followed the Turk in. "The fuck Reno!?'' A high pitched almost squeaky voice shouted as a blonde woman stood in front of them visibly in rage. ''What is That thing doing here?'' A man standing beside her added. Yazoo was familiar with the two of them. He and his brothers has taken them and put them through hell after all. ''Calm down guys he's not our enemy anymore stop freakin out!'' Reno said still with a sarcastic smirk as usual. Elena glared at the remnant before slapping his pale cheek and storming off. '' you dost understand Reno this monster can not be trusted. He is a Sephiroth after all. '' Tseng schoweld at the confused remnant. A Sephiroth? He was still being called a Sephiroth? This isn't fair. He turned and headed for the exit but was stopped by reno. ''Yazoo is mot friken Sephiroth. He's different. You just don't want to get over a stupid grudge. '' Reno had never looked as serious before as he did now. ''Oh? We will see what the president has to say about this. '' the director flipped open his phone and went into another room. ''Eh so he's gonna take his little bitch fit to the president. Don't worry yaz I'm sure Rufus won't mind you being here.'' As Reno spoke his phone started vibrating. 'Yes...oh okay sir we'll be right there.'' he looked at the remnant slightly worried. ''Rufus is angry?'' Yazoo asked rolling is eyes. ''Dunno he didn't sound happy or angry. It's hard to tell with him.'' Weather he was angry or not didn't matter to Yazoo. He wanted nothing to do with Rufus either way. 


End file.
